1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lottery card scraping apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lottery card scraper apparatus wherein the same is arranged to remove covering applied to various lottery cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal and continuous scraping required in the playing of lottery cards is an arduous procedure such that lottery card scraper structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,382 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 324,931.
The instant invention sets forth improvements in the prior art by providing for lottery card scraper structure arranged for automatic operation by merely inserting a lottery card within a housing structure that in turn includes a helical blade member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.